loveinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Daiselle Van Croven
Daiselle Van Croven is a minor character of the anime and manga series, Case Closed. She is introduced only in the two-parter episode, Vampire Villa. She is the wife of the deceased, Stefan Van Croven and is the main love interest of Shamus O'Halliwell. Relationships Shamus O'Halliwell Shamus O'Halliwell is a researcher from Bail University, focusing on myths and legends, including vampires. While not much history is given regarding Shamus and Daiselle's relationship, it's revealed they have been secretly having an affair and are also revealed to be deeply in love with each other. Shamus is aware of Daiselle's tragic past with Stefan Van Croven and also comes to learn that Stefan was responsible for the downfall of her family's company, but couldn't do anything. Daiselle and Shamus are truly in love as they consider the each other their soulmate. Throughout the two-parter, Richard highly suspects them to be the people responsible for the murder of Stefan Van Croven. Richards sees that if they killed Stefan than they could finally be together, get revenge for what Stefan did to Daiselle and have the fortune of Stefan's estate. Daiselle and Shamus stand by each other and Shamus comforts Daiselle to the horrible sight of finding Stefan's body. When the mystery is solved, learning Jonathan Tradonio is the person responsible for killing Stefan, they hold no grudge against him and instead feel bad and sorrow for him. Everyone sadly learns the tragic and heartbreaking truth that Jonathan is one of the many victims of Stefan Van Croven, discovering Stefan secretly murdered Jonathan's younger sister. Stefan Van Croven Stefan Van Croven is a Vampire Horror Writer and is the former deceased husband of Daiselle. While Richard, Rachel and Conan (aka Jimmy) visited her husband's home, Richard was invited by Stefan to investigate Daiselle, learning she was having an affair. Later, Stefan was murdered and Daiselle became one of the suspects to who could have possibly killed him. Daiselle and Shamus O'Halliwell are revealed to be in love and Daiselle reveals her tragic story of being forced into marrying Stefan, the person who destroyed her family's company. Eight years prior to the beginning of the series, Daiselle was forced into marrying Stefan Van Croven as her family's business was greatly suffering, nearly forcing them into bankruptcy. Stefan, an old friend to her family, agreed to help, but only on the condition, Daiselle would become his bride. With no other choice and putting her family's needs before her own, Daiselle agreed to marry Stefan Van Croven. Daiselle hated Stefan, never loved him and believed him to be a monster, but stayed married to him to ensure the security and success of her family business. However, Daiselle sadly discovered sometime after her marriage to Stefan that he was responsible for nearly destroying her family's business, but seeing the damage was irreversible, Daiselle couldn't divorce him as Stefan had almost full control of her family business. Gallery Shamus & Daiselle - Vampire Villa Pt 2.png|Daiselle and Shamus learning the tragic truth that lead to Jonathan killing Stefan Van Croven. Stefan & Daiselle Flashback - Vampire Villa Pt 1.png|Daiselle reveals the tragic truth that forced her to become the bride of Stefan Van Croven. Shamus & Daiselle - Vampire Villa Pt 1 (7).png Daiselle Admits Her Love For Shamus.png|Daisellle finally admits to everyone that she and Shamus are in love. Shamus & Daiselle - Vampire Villa Pt 1 (6).png|Shamus and Daiselle questioned about the true nature of their relationship. Shamus & Daiselle - Vampire Villa Pt 1 (5).png Shamus & Daiselle - Vampire Villa Pt 1 (4).png|Shamus comforts Daiselle. Shamus & Daiselle - Vampire Villa Pt 1 (3).png|Daiselle and Shamus reactions upon discovering Stefan's body. Shamus & Daiselle - Vampire Villa Pt 1 (2).png Shamus & Daiselle - Vampire Villa Pt 1 (1).png Trivia *Daiselle is a painter. Category:Female Love Interest Category:Anime Love Interest Category:Adult Love Interest Category:Tragic Love Interest Category:Married Category:Widowed Love Interest Category:Unrequited Love Category:Villain's Crush Category:Love Triangle Category:Detective Conan Love Interest Category:Rich Love Interest Category:One-Shot Love Interest Category:Satellite Love Interest Category:Humans Category:Former Love Interest